1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of identification of individuals and, more particularly refers to a new device for assisting in the identification of an individual by collecting and safely maintaining a biometric characteristic of the individual. Even more particularly, the invention involves a device for recording a fingerprint by placing a fingertip under pressure onto the device and obtaining a print of the grooves pattern in the finger pulp, and keeping the fingerprint inalterable, under protection and shelter, for identification purposes. The inventive devive provides an adhesive surface to place the finger tip in order to retain a stamp of the fingerprint as well as particular, minute material, such as dead epithelial cells, fat, sweat, and debris adhered to the finger tip, for use in methods and procedures of certifying identification of individuals in documents, forms, data bases, based not only in the identification of the fingerprint pattern but also of the individual""s DNA, thus providing a double safety means for preventing falsification of personal and public documents. This is useful in legitimating property documents, identities, signatures and licenses, such as ID cards, driver license, passports, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide a plurality of means and procedures for identifying individuals and for controlling and certifying the authenticity of documents, such as bank forms and applications. Those means and techniques are disclosed in Argentine Publications Nos. 960101195, 960105399, 970101640 and 970101641, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 245,637 and 246,630, however these procedures fail to provide a simple and straightforward means for legitimate forms, documents, licenses, signatures and ID cards, as well as these techniques are expensive and not effective.
In addition to the foregoing, the techniques and methods for stamping and registering fingerprints require of inks, paints, sprays, etc, all resulting in the need of the individual to count on a toilet or a basin for washing the hands, some times, with the assistance of strong detersive components. It is also frequent that, when the finger tip is placed onto the surface of paper for printing the fingerprint the ink is spread excessively over the surface thus providing a print that does not correspond exactly to the groove pattern of the fingertip pulp.
The typical methods for obtaining fingerprints only provides a print of the superficial pattern of the grooves in the finger pulp without providing information about the depth of the grooves and epithelial lines. Since the obtained print is just a plain drawing, several errors are committed when measuring the distances between adjacent lines corresponding to the crests of the epithelial lines.
Argentine Patent No. 960101195 discloses a system for safe authentication and control of banking documents, credit instruments or registered documents, wherein the system comprises a personal document provided with a microprocessor for storing a personal identification code (CIP) of the individual, also providing biometric characteristics of the individual and several means for issuing and validating documents. The system comprises a device for recording a biometric characteristic of the individual on the basis of which a personal identification code is generated as a cryptographic key and said data is associated to a mathematical expression of the data from the fingerprints of at least one finger of the individual under identification, therefore, a means is obtained for comparing the collected information and the information from the mathematical relation. This system uses the fingerprint of the individual to get a CIP with certain components and procedures, however, the system fails to provide effective results and is easily falsifiable by hackers when entered into the web. In addition, the system does not provide the data about the depth of the finger pulp grooves and no information for determining the DNA is obtained.
Argentine Patent No. 960105399 discloses an auto-adhesive tape or label comprising a stationary part and a moving part defining two faces with printed identification indicia, however the components are complex and fails to provide efficiency for the guarantying and certifying of identities.
It would be therefore convenient to have device capable of easily obtaining the print of a finger pulp with all its parameters involved in the print, in addition to matter from the individual under identification with the purpose of determining the DNA of the individual.
3. Summary of the Invention
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a safety identification device comprising at least one layer for collecting and retaining a fingerprint and matter of an individual, and at least another layer attached to the at least one layer for protecting and preserving the matter for determining the DNA of the individual.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a safety identification device for collecting finger prints and DNA-identifiable material from an individual, for use in guarantying and certifying the identification of an individual in documents and forms, the device comprising a base layer, an intermediate layer for collecting and retaining a fingerprint, particles and debris from a finger of an individual, the particles and debris being apt to determine the DNA of the individual, and a cover layer for covering and sheltering the fingerprint, particles and debris retained in the intermediate layer.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of this invention will be better understood when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings and description.